The Last Stand
by Daniel james Black
Summary: hope, love, friendship, trust Harry will need all the help he can get


Hermione dragged harry by his arm out of the room he and Ron temorarily shared, and Ron lay with a bad case of the flu.  
He had been feeling poorly the last few days, but last night he took a turn for the worse.  
"But Harry, you could get hurt if you go out all alone!! What are you thinking? And Why can't I come too??" Hermione said in a whisper yell so she didn't alarm Luna (though in the back of her mind, Katara knew she could hear them anyways), or wake Ron, or be overheard by a Death Eater.

"Because, Hermione, Luna cant go get Ron's medicine because she's supposed really be blind as part of her disguise.(Luna lost her site a year ago but now can see with vibrations in the air/earth) And I-I just don't want you getting hurt... or worse." he said looking down with pink cheeks and his voice getting quieter with every word til it was barely above a whisper.

"...Harry," Hermione started softly but hands grabbed her arms. She looked into Harry's green eyes and saw an emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"No," Harry interupted softly but a little firmly. He took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking about something, letting her arms go and his hands falling to his sides, a blush slowly riseing to his cheeks " Hermione, there's something I-I've been meening t-to tell you since..." he took another deep breath and stood a little straighter, his blush disappearing. Hermione also noticed how he had gotten taller since she last noticed. "Well, as long as I've known you, I've always liked you... alot, but as we've gotten to know each other better, I've begun to realize that I...I think I love you."

He paused for a moment looking down at his feet. "No," He said now looking her in the eye again with a hopeful smile " I know I love you"  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes from the young man's heart felt confession. Taking this as rejection, Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way Hermione, I-I just wanted you to know how I feel about you" He started to turn away and go to town for Ron's medicine, but was stopped when a soft, warm hand grabbed his. He turned back to Hermione again,  
and one look at the smile on her face made his stomach do all kinds of weird, though not unwelcome flips, and made him smile as well.

" No, no!" she giggled "I love you too," She became serious then, as if remembering something, causing his smile to fade also. " I think I started to kind of think that mabey something could happen between us when we met Daniel, but then when you were struck by Jason"s lightning," she trailed off, tears now falling freely, not from happiness, but from the memory of that day such a short time ago. Harry couldn't bear to watch the her crying and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. She cried silently into his shirt for a few moments. " I realized I could never make it without you..." Hermione finally said sniffling "and not just because you're the Savior, and the one person who can stop this war but becauase I realized something there in that cave." She said looking into his eyes "I love you" "I-" Harry started, but could not find words to express his feelings (and his voice) but was stopped when he felt two warm lips on his. He only hesitated a second before leaning in and returning the kiss. They slowly broke apart after a few moments, cheeks pink and hearts racing, "love you too" he finished, their noses and foreheads touching. They walked to the small couch that was in the room and sat down in a comfortable silence.

"So... You wanna come get Ron's medicine with me?" Harry asked with a grin ending the silence.

"Sure," Hermione relpied with a smile, "I'd love that."

They slowly stood and left the house hand in hand after telling Luna were they would be (who was acting rather happy about something) and knew that they would lways be ther for each other.

**A/N: Ok this is gonna be my first story that will last more than one chapter. **

**Ok Daniel (Daniel James Black) is the last "Black" alive, But his family was disowned 90 Years ago. Jason was Daniel's best friend untill Daniel got the girl, Kathren. Ok Daniel, Jason and Kathren were best friends until Daniel and Kathren hooked up that was when Jason went Dark. He went to Lord Voldamort and swore his loylity to him.**

**Ok I'll just like to thank/shout out to my best friend and the guy that helped me with this Mj and next to the girl that haqs got me into this and my best(Girl) Friend Charli. I love you all. But noy mj hehehehehehehehehe.**

**Just kidding.**

**There will be more.**

**PLZ read and review Thank You **


End file.
